Brothers of Sand
by Deviant-Panda
Summary: WOW. Okay, old, old story, written a long time ago when I didn't know anything about Gaara. It didn't help that I was a dweebish teen. If you're squeamish about gore and non-con, I don't recommend reading this. Starts Gaaracentric eventually Kankuroucentric GaaXKank Watch out for a messy, sappy, unfitting ending. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's Suffering 

Gaara was wondering. Though he would never admit it, he had a more merciful and understanding layer to his subconscious. As a matter of fact, he knew much to his frustration, that he was much more sensitive than he would ever reveal. He did regret the considerable damage he had dealt the genin. Poor Lee, he thought to himself. I would have stopped myself if I knew it would ruin his life as a shinobi. No ninja deserves that…

As he continued his musing, he didn't realize that someone was approaching him from behind. By the attire, Gaara could only have guessed that this was a fellow sand ninja. He wore a loose and earthy colored cast of clothes that suited his gaunt, gangly form well. Burnished eyes shone maliciously from deep dark sockets. At the last second, Gaara raised his head, which had been hanging while he slumped in his thoughts, becoming aware of a new, unexpected visitor. A relatively large hand clapped down on his shoulder as his sleepy-looking eyes widened slightly.

"Good evening Gaara." A placid voice whispered behind him. Yet in all its tranquility, Gaara could feel a hint of malice in the man's voice. The intruder's hand traveled from the right shoulder to the side of Gaara's neck, forcing his head over to the left. As he did so, the sand in Gaara's gourd began to stir and hiss as it scraped angrily against the side of its container. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he made an effort to remain calm, though he was _beginning_ to worry for his safety. But as the fingers clamped tightly in place around his neck he shuddered involuntarily. For some unfathomable reason, that touch had sent an icy chill down his back. He didn't understand why he had reacted that way. Then he realized that it wasn't _that_ touch that had caused the chill. On the other side of Gaara, the visitor was breathing on his neck- almost down the back of his shirt. He didn't like how close this prowler was. In fact, he didn't like anyone being close to him. He turned his head in an annoyed manner to face the person, eyes as narrow and un-welcoming as always. The aggressor wasn't even fazed- inversely, he seemed encouraged, interested; and Gaara was not liking how the situation was unfolding, nor did he like the smile creeping onto the man's face. This man wasn't scared of him like everyone else. He seemed to think that Gaara should be afraid of _him_. A second hand came up to hold his face, and Gaara's eyes widened in shock. _How dare this invader touch him! No one could touch him! NO ONE!_ He lashed out angrily, but his arm was caught and slammed against the nearest wall. Then he reached up and held both arms to the wall, as Gaara finally realized the trouble he was in. "Don't you recognize me?" He murmured into Gaara's ear, leaning close to his face. "It's me, don't you remember? Agamora?" He continued in a singsong voice. Gaara remained as still as possible. He wouldn't squirm for this fool. But he had to confess to himself; his arms were disabled and his gourd useless so long as that stopper kept the sand inside. He tried to assure himself that by some astounding stroke of luck, he would escape this. A weak point in his attacker perhaps. He looked almost feverishly for a weakness in his captor but to his distress found that Agamora had the upper hand in any given scenario. _What would he do afterwards anyway? How would getting away from Agamora for one instant be of any use?_ Meanwhile, Agamora stretched his neck, allowing his head to lurch forward, pushing up Gaara's face with his own, brushing his face over the expanse of Gaara's throat. His eyes closed against the windpipe, his nose digging into the crook of Gaara's neck, and finally his mouth closing over Gaara's entire throat. His teeth sank tenderly into the deceptively soft skin that covered the youthful tendons making up his lean throat. His tongue grazed over the surprisingly delicate flesh. None of the other Genins would have believed that any part of Gaara was sensitive. Gaara's eyes were particularly apprehensive as he looked down at Agamora playing with his neck. Soon the bite went deeper and began to draw blood; his tongue licked at it as he swallowed the slowly leaking fluid. His hands ghosted softly over Gaara's arms and towards his stomach, pressing into his lower abdomen. Gaara tried to tell him to stop, only to find himself moaning incoherently. His helplessness was infuriating to him; he despised himself for sounding so weak. Then, as he realized his own defeat, his eyes opened drowsily and he looked sullen and forsaken. It would take a miracle to save him now. And he didn't want that miracle- because that meant someone saving him, and _that_ meant someone seeing him in such a situation. The destruction of his reputation. That was the last thing he wanted. So he simply gave up- slumped from his strained position. Agamora looked up, slightly confused and with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Giving up already are you? I really thought you would fight longer or harder than this…" adding a skeptical snicker.

"Why should I? It's only what you want from me. It will be a cold day in hell before I give you that satisfaction." Was Gaara's solemn answer.

"Well if you won't give me the result I want, then I'll take it from you. You're weaker than you say you are- we both know that, Gaara." With that, he pressed his body hard against Gaara's and thrust into his stomach, causing Gaara to suppress the moan forming deep in his throat. His shoulders trembled helplessly against his will; he was shaking like a leaf all over as he tried to ignore the ominous signs of oncoming pain. But suddenly Agamora did something that Gaara had least expected, he leaned in close to Gaara's face 'til he had Gaara's head backed up to the wall- and kissed him. Granted the kiss was far from gentle, it was actually very harsh, Agamora plundering Gaara's mouth relentlessly until he tasted blood, which he swallowed greedily. Suddenly Gaara's mind was flooded with panic. _What did he think he was doing! This was absurd! It wasn't normal! He shouldn't do that- he couldn't do that!_ He fought desperately kicking and flailing to throw this thing off of him! All that achieved was Agamora putting more pressure into his stomach and compressing his wrists brutally until they cracked and broke. He caught Gaara as he fell, unable to support himself for pain. Gaara's head landed squarely on Agamora's shoulders, stretched to where the peak of Agamora's shoulders fitted neatly into the crook of Gaara's neck. He reached up and stroked Gaara's back soothingly, whispering in his ear.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have tried to escape. It's your fault, Gaara…" He continued this, and more despair-inducing fabrications lulling Gaara into a domestic world of disheartenment, as he surrendered quietly to the false accusations, closing his eyes sadly, a tear nearly falling. "I'll be back to finish this tomorrow night Gaara, don't plan anything. It should have happened tonight, but I can wait. See you then…" With a last kiss on the side of the head he carried Gaara over to his bed and knelt next to his motionless, sleeping body for a moment. He observed the way he breathed, the way his muscle contracted and relaxed, even put his ear to Gaara's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Such a soothing sound, he mused. _I'd better leave before that wonderful sound puts me to sleep, or worse… I forget myself. I would hate to finish him tonight, and get such minimal enjoyment from such minimal suffering…_ With that, he retreated, disappearing without a trace.

-.-+.+.+.+.+ . . +.+.+.+.+ . . +.+.+.+.+-.-

The next morning Gaara awoke to find Temari leaning over him, looking concerned.

"Gaara, are you all right?" she asked cautiously, fearful of his reaction to her leaning so close. He looked up at her dazedly, eyes dimmed. His eyes suddenly widened in realization of just how _close_ she was as his vision shifted in and out of focus. Temari noticed that his eyes weren't quite as sea green as usual, but more pine-colored. _Aaahhhh! Why are his eyes so dark? Is he dying? OH NO! What to do? What should I do…!_ In her head she was panicking but outwardly, she maintained a calm disposition, reaching over and waving a hand in front of her teammate's face. "Come on it's 9:30 in the morning already. We've got to do training. Remember training Gaara?" She desperately tried to bring him back to his senses with the notion of work- work that needed to be done- work that couldn't be done while he lay idly by! He moaned in reply to that annoyingly loud voice that rang in his ears relentlessly, echoing in the vast walls of his mind, then suddenly dimming out as he lost the little consciousness he had gained. Temari succumbed to hysteria. He should have woken up by now. "KANKURO!" She bellowed in distress for assistance. A very bedraggled Kankurou came crashing into view, sliding past and scrambling back to the door, tripping and falling the whole way as the blanket thrown so hurriedly from his body, entangled itself- on, above, below, around, and through his legs. It was a wonder that he had reached them so quickly, considering his hood was turned almost completely around, rendering him blind as a bat; and finished by falling flat on his face at Temari's feet. And thus ended his "acrobatic" entrance.

Kankuro quickly pulled himself into a sitting position, kneeling next to his sister as they inspected Gaara's prone form. Temari leaned over, examining her sibling's bruised wrists, and feeling the fractures in his bones. _What happened to his wrists? They weren't like that before, and I'm sure we would have noticed if he hurt himself on the mission earlier. _She continued probing, watching Gaara's face change from discomfort to actual pain, and her own worries increasing as she proceeded with the inspection.

"What happened to him?" Kankuro said, genuine concern in his voice. "I don't know. I just woke up, and found him this way." His sister replied. They lifted Gaara up from the bed, carrying him over to the couch and making him as comfortable as possible, while Temari went to find the bandages. As she wrapped her brother's hands, she thought of the possibilities of what could of happened to him; finally deciding that Gaara had just failed to mention any injuries from their latest assignment. _What was the probability that someone had harmed him during the night? Gaara was better than that, right? He would have woken up, and although she doubted he would call for help, Temari was positive the sand in his gourd would've protected him from any attacker. There was just no way that Gaara had been caught off guard, but still, those bruises weren't caused by a mistimed punch._

As she finished tying the bandages, neatly tucking the ends into the folded linen, Temari thought of all the work she had planned on doing today, wondering if she should put if off until later, and stay with Gaara. _I should probably put the chores off for now, and watch after Gaara. But then again, I really needed them done today. We're almost out of food, and the water won't last much longer. Not to mention, we have next to nothing left in terms of medical supplies. How will I treat Gaara's wounds unless I have the basic necessities? Oh, he'll be fine. Kankuro will be training close by (A.K.A.: 4 miles away), and it will only take me a little while to get the food and medicine. Yeah, he'll be just fine… right?_

((Da Panda-san is back in da stowwy OH YEAH! Tohru black panda red okies?))

Then Kankuro came back from training.

"He alright?" He asked a hint of concern and curiosity in his voice. There was no doubt that although the three Sand Siblings had a reputation for being ruthless fighters they were very close as family. Despite their infamy they cared deeply for the other two.

"He doesn't look too good." Temari replied worriedly. Then Kankuro suggested that they go to get food, because they were running low on provisions in general. So they left convinced that nothing would happen to Gaara while they left for 10 minutes. They were wrong…

Gaara was just waking up after Temari and Kankuro left for supplies. He looked around suddenly realizing where he was. He was in the living room of where the three of them lived. They weren't exactly living "nicely"; they lived in a house that was sized nearly next to a shed. It was miserable really, their living conditions. After recognizing the small but familiar room, he slumped into a more relaxed position.

It wasn't until a moment later that he got the feeling that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to find a frightening acquaintance leaning over his face.

"Hello again, Gaara" Gaara's eyes widened in inexplicable horror. "Oh, Come now, Gaara, I told you I would come back for you. You can't possibly be surprised to see me." Reaching out and stroking the side of his face. With Gaara's wrists broken, he couldn't do anything to stop him. And then strangely enough, he felt tired, weak almost. He couldn't move for a thing in the world. He almost felt paralyzed; numbed really. Temari had used a very potent pain medicine that also had the side affect of drowsiness. Despite the circumstances his eyes drooped as the side affect took its course. His breathing became very shallow as Agamora leaned down next to Gaara taking his face in his hands and licking Gaara's left cheek. "You've been sweating. Are you not feeling well?" He asked stealthily. Now he held Gaara to his neck, placing Gaara's open mouth over his own throat. Stroking his hair all the while, he realized that Gaara was very warm; "feverishly" warm. Then Agamora pulled Gaara upright, placing his head over his own shoulder and was stroking Gaara's back, kissing the side of his face tauntingly. Gaara couldn't really struggle so instead he twisted under Agamora's relentless grasp.

"P- please- I…" Gaara stammered as Agamora prepared to finish what he had started. Agamora reached around him, one arm around Gaara's head and the other around his back. He silenced Gaara with a kiss. But Gaara couldn't fail to notice Agamora lowering the arm from the back to the front and slipping further down as Agamora wrapped his mouth around Gaara's, while with more force pushed his middle into that of his prey. Gaara moaned helplessly, arms half-raised in an automatic response. It infuriated Gaara knowing with his hands broken and feeling as weak as he did that there was absolutely nothing he could do in his own defense.

"Come, Gaara. It won't hurt nearly as much if you just let it happen…" Agamora wheedled in his ear gently licking his jaw-line and teasing the sensitive flesh behind the ear with his rough tongue. "Who knows? Cooperate and you might even enjoy it…" His hands came to the front as he brushed them up his chest and shoulder which bent back easily to Agamora's touch. Despite everything, Gaara could feel himself succumbing to Agamora's suggestions. He leaned his head back as he exposed his throat which Agamora licked gently making Gaara shudder.

_What am I doing! This is degrading! I can't let him do this anymore! He's poisoning my mind!_

But in spite of his thoughts his body simply wouldn't comply. He realized to his fury and terror at the same instant that he was far too weak to do anything about the situation. Then it came to his attention that Agamora had undone his lower garments. He looked fearfully at Agamora an almost pleading look in his eyes. Agamora smiled menacingly at Gaara reaching down and pushing his mouth onto Gaara's once again. Gaara's breathing came fast and shallow, his chest was rising and falling dangerously quick and his eyes were wide and unsettled. Agamora's hands came up to close Gaara's eyes as he lowered himself into Gaara. Seeing how his sensuality was affecting Gaara, Agamora took advantage of Gaara's uneasiness and lunged into him causing Gaara to cry out. Gaara was panicking feeling Agamora shift inside his body. It was almost as if he was searching for something inside his victim. Gaara could feel it like a snake slithering around inside him probing, dividing, anatomizing his body. He screamed out horribly but was soon silenced by Agamora shoving his tongue viciously down Gaara's throat. Gaara choked on the sudden invasion and gave up the struggle eyes dimming, then all of a sudden Agamora slammed him into the wall.

"You're not struggling! You're not even trying! How can I enjoy this if you will not suffer!" He seemed to demand that Gaara was miserable. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. "Give me a scream…" a voice whispered in his ear. A voice that made his blood run cold. And then he felt something- burn. Like hot metal on his insides. His organs felt like they were boiling within him. It was hell, he just knew it. He bit back a howl of pain but soon it became so intolerable that he screamed out something that didn't sound human. The sound was unearthly, but it thrilled Agamora just the same.

"Wha-wh- what did y- you do?" he sobbed harshly as the afterglow sent pulsing waves of pain washing through him.

"What do you want?" Agamora asked slyly leaning over Gaara's face. He knew exactly what Gaara would say, even before _he_ knew it. And to Gaara's own shock and dismay the answer was-

"You." It was a drug, one that had sexual side-affects, which Agamora purposely used to induce the reaction from Gaara. Gaara pulled Agamora down into an embrace arching his waist into Agamora's, hips jerking and bucking helplessly into the pressure. "More, please, more…" Gaara whispered softly into Agamora's ear, who immediately complied, inciting a hiss and a moan from his hypnotized prey. "Please- I- I…" His words began to run together and his sentences went unfinished as he allowed Agamora further access to his body. Then something happened that neither of them expected.

**Kankurou's Secret**

"Gaara!" Gaara heard Kankurou's voice ring out from the front door. "Gaara, you awake? Answer, okay?" Agamora wouldn't wait another night to finally take what he had been waiting for. A witness wasn't going to ruin his plans. He removed himself from Gaara, ignoring the hiss of discomfort issuing from his victim. He began stalking towards the door waiting around the corner for the intruder. Genuinely worried, Kankurou came hurriedly into the living room, wondering if Gaara was all right. Only to be met with Agamora, who without a second thought pinned Kankurou to the wall one large fist clamped around his throat. Kankurou's eyes widened in shock as he perceived the situation, seeing Gaara in painful shape and seeing a bloody-handed intruder, Kankurou suddenly understood that not only was he in trouble, he was in serious trouble! The fist wrapped tighter around his throat as Kankurou started to have problems breathing.

"A friend of Gaara's? You don't look so bad yourself…" smirking demonically at Kankurou after glancing at Gaara.

"What did you do to him?" Kankurou shouted in defiance of the growing fear inside him.

"Calm down. You'll find out for yourself soon enough," burrowing his head into the side of the hood and licking the side of his neck roughly. Kankurou looked worriedly at Gaara, he had an idea of what was going to happen, but he hoped against hope that he was wrong. Agamora's right hand slid up and down his side as his head rested inside Kankurou's hood still licking. Now so lightly that it was driving him insane, and Kankurou tried to drive it out, shoulders hunching and head pushing to the side desperately as he twisted with discomfort, at this unwelcome, tingling sensation.

"Get out. Get out…" he couldn't help but whimper, after seeing what happened to Gaara, he figured he wasn't in the position to be ordering this person what to do. Then Agamora's head tunneled even deeper into his hood and behind Kankurou, whose breathing was beginning to pick up pace. All this time he was distracting Kankurou as his body drew nearer and nearer to his captive's. As Kankurou was trying to adjust to the encroaching feel of the licking, he was suddenly caught unawares by a new sensation, 2 new ones. Licking had been replaced with a disturbing gnaw at the back of his neck and now he was feeling something press into him. _Oh God, no!_ He thought suddenly. He looked down from the wall to see Agamora pushing against his body. "Stop it. You can't do that! Stop!" He started to panic. It seemed the more he pleaded, the worse Agamora became. He was seriously enjoying this! Now his tongue was on the front of Kankurou's neck, his chin tugging at the neck of his shirt and tongue grazing Kankurou's throat 'til it turned a bright red all across the front. _Where is Temari? She should have been back by now…_Kankurou thought helplessly as fear rendered his body motionless. Now Agamora was holding a needle.

"You're really not making this go anywhere, so it's up to me. This certainly loosened Gaara's nerves. It can't be any harder for you." His hand wormed its way under Kankurou's black suit, but Kankurou seeing what he was going to do, had begun thrashing about, kicking out at Agamora. He caught Kankurou's left leg and watched Kankurou's face grimace in pain as he twisted his leg just to the breaking point. And dropped it, left hand still preparing the injection. "You fight too much. Too much for your own good. Relax- it will all be over soon. Keep this up and you'll never enjoy it" Massaging the tender flesh just above his middle and just below his stomach, he slowly prepared a moaning Kankurou. After minutes of rubbing the flesh raw, Agamora injected the needle between two of his fingers that stretched the skin out. With a moan of incomprehensible pleading, Kankurou's torso arched in pain but surprisingly enough, he did not succumb to the affect of the drug. "What?" Agamora questioned, intrigued with the result. "Now, why do you suppose that happened" he asked interrogatively. He reached into Kankurou's clothes again and this time, he realized that Kankurou's reproductive organ was not quite what it was supposed to be… "So, that's it. That's interesting. Well at least it makes things a lot simpler." With that, he let Kankurou drop from the wall where he collapsed towards the floor unable to support his broken leg. But not before Agamora caught him, arms locked around his torso, as Kankurou twisted and turned trying to break Agamora's vice-like grip. After what seemed like several minutes to Agamora, his prey finally slumped from weakness and sore muscles and hung lifelessly by the waist in Agamora's arms. With a smirk of success spreading across on his face he turned Kankurou in his arms to face him and look his defeated mark in the face. Kankurou looked more exhausted than anything he just looked blankly right back at Agamora, waiting for the pain to come, shoulders occasionally twitching. He lowered an overwhelmed Kankurou to the floor and lifted his middle regions onto his lap and just took a moment to relax. The boy had put up quite a struggle; leaving _him_ slightly breathless. He stroked Kankurou's thighs slowly and heavily, as Kankurou looked a bit sleepy; causing him to shake helplessly.

"Stop… pl-please" he stammered when Agamora's head came to rest on his middle. Agamora examined everything carefully, his nose gently probed into Kankurou's clothes, feeling his prey's prone opening through the cloth. "God- please, don'" he choked, his voice dying on him and his throat feeling more congested by the second. Soon it felt like his entire windpipe was being held shut by some invisible hand and he couldn't breathe. He was beginning to wonder if Agamora was choking him to death. But soon the lack of oxygen got to his head and he passed out.

How long he was unconscious he had no idea. But when he came to, he saw Agamora still watching him- and no Temari, so he couldn't have been out for long. Agamora smiled devilishly holding Kankurou's head up to his own face brushing his cheek against Kankurou's

"You gave me a real scare back there. Thought you were ending my pleasure so soon. Good to have you back." With his mirthless snicker, his tongue wandered along Kankurou's jaw. Then tongued his ear slightly then all of a sudden, nipped at his ear tugging at the soft flesh, causing his victim to shudder involuntarily and finally pulled itself over his eyes which fluttered closed as Agamora's tongue grazed roughly over them. "I got you a present. It may have loosened Gaara's nerves and not yours, but this time I brought something just for you…" Pulling out a new solution, he added sadistically, "Now will I have to break your arms this time, or are you going to cooperate?" His eyes wandered over Kankurou's body his gaze raking the genin up and down taking in the wide eyes and shaking arms and trembling body in general. This time however, Kankurou didn't struggle. He did not want any more pain than was already coming. It wasn't worth having his arms broken. His back bent in as Agamora lifted him up curious about the change of mind. Then taking the injection, he moved the clothing out of the way, lifting his mid-regions onto his lap, and with one hand on his stomach, inserted the needle as deep as it would go. Kankurou's face twisted in pain, but for some reason, he remained still. Agamora smiled in grim satisfaction at how easily Kankurou had sacrificed even his own anatomy for fear of unnecessary pain. The needle went all the way and as the solution sifted through the needle, Kankurou felt something inside him burn unpleasantly. It was like the muscles there were being doused in acid, then singed from the inside out with a white-hot iron and Kankurou gasped as the burning sensation hit full force. Then Agamora slowly, so that he didn't miss a moment of Kankurou's misery, pulled the needle out at an agonizing pace. A stifled whimper escaped Kankurou as he lay there putting all his energy towards the need to stay still. Just abstaining from the response to pain was exhausting him, his hips tapering up slightly from the pain of the needle's jagged removal. His eyes opened half-lidded, dark, and somewhat dilated from before. Agamora leaned in close asking the question he already knew the answer to.

"What do you want?" he asked with a mask of curiosity plastered across his smug face. Kankurou was lost. Without answering, he reached up, pulling Agamora into his embrace, head craning back, eyes closed, and whispering helplessly for something that Agamora could give him. When Agamora pulled Kankurou's head down to face him, Kankurou burrowed his face into Agamora's neck nuzzling him gently, his body's actions blocked from his mind's view. All he could think about was the strain that was building up, he could feel the tension. He just wanted to stop the tension in his middle regions, and Agamora promised him relief. For now, that was all he knew. His back arched desirably to Agamora's liking. Kankurou's tongue traveled across Agamora's neck. Agamora responded by kissing just below the mouth and above, to make his prey's lips wanting. Kankurou took Agamora's head in his hands and wrapped around his mouth desperately, muffling a longing moan forming deep in his throat. Agamora finally deciding to give Kankurou what he thought he wanted, again made sure the clothing did not interfere and then lowered himself parallel to Kankurou. Kankurou moaned impatiently as Agamora lengthened the preparation as much as possible, picking himself up to prepare his partner. He placed one rough hand flat on Kankurou's middle engaging in a stimulating massaging motion that incited a new moan that thrilled Agamora as his victim's aroused conduct became apparent. The arch in his back was unnaturally sharp as he bent his lower regions forward into Agamora's. The torturer delighted in feeling the malleable flesh press up into him. He pulled Kankurou upright a coarse hand wrapping around the curve of Kankurou's parts and started a rigid, vicious cycle of cupping and squeezing and pushing in, almost in a circular motion all the time licking Kankurou's lips teasing him with unrivaled cruelty. He bucked and tucked and twisted and rolled and moved in any other way you could think of- which did nothing short of delight Agamora. Kankurou would try to kiss him, most times Agamora would just slip past and would really torture Kankurou by inserting his tongue into his needy victim's mouth, only to rip it out before the pleasure took affect. Giving him small insufficient teasing exercises of his mouth and private parts, he pushed Kankurou to the ground commandingly, giving Kankurou only enough time to realize the sensation and no time to enjoy it. Tormenting Kankurou with samples of the ecstasy and beginning to thrust his middle into Kankurou's just to pump his prey only to let him down moments later. Kankurou was crying now, begging for lasting pleasure lipping pleadingly at Agamora's face, as if his life depended on feeling the sensation of another inside him. Rubbing his arousal over the sensual flesh above his opening, he lifted his genitals hovering over dripping fluids of excitement. Kankurou's body twitched, his breathing ragged and his mid-anatomy bucking up into Agamora's genitalia and Agamora responded by lifting his middle out of Kankurou's reach.

"… God please… I- it- it burns, do it please. Stop! Stop it!" shortly after whimpering "Stop the burn, god, please, stop it…"

"Yes, I know. Do you really want me to end it? Do you want the burning to stop? It burns inside- it boils DOESN'T IT!" He suddenly let his eagerness get the better of him. Agamora slammed himself onto Kankurou's waiting opening, Kankurou getting pushed into the floor, Agamora still rubbing his arousal in a circular motion over Kankurou's stomach feeling the cloth shift restlessly with the body under it, muscles contracting sporadically. Agamora's length leaked excitedly wetting Kankurou's lower stomach and he moaned feeling the cool release soak through his clothing and onto his skin. _Oh God how he wanted that just a little lower. Just a little to quench that flame of hell boiling his organs and sending his mind into a dark fiery hot place, nothing putting out the fire, just letting it burn him down. _The cool release intensified the heat of his middle and he let out a strange moan, that could only have been compared to a tame, howl of pain.

"GOD PLEASE DO IT!" He called out pleadingly. Tears hanging onto his closed eyes as he thrust himself into Agamora, hips suddenly bucking so hard it nearly threw Agamora off of him. Finally Agamora straddled him and started twisting his arms to get him under control. Kankurou gasped in pain crying even more before whining helplessly "please give it to me, I'-I'm begging you." Then Agamora realized if he didn't end his game Kankurou was going to _really_ get himself hurt. He pulled the black cloth out of the way, his genitals ghosting into Kankurou's body. They suddenly took more force, tearing their way through the vagina pushing the muscles to the side. Kankurou moaned automatically at the pain rising in his body his muscles began to contract harder and faster, cramping terribly. But as Agamora sped toward the climax at unnatural speed he suddenly stopped just to see Kankurou beg for more. "please- y- you're so close" he moaned desirously. Agamora pounded into him, immediately shredding the thick muscle wall of his uterus and Kankurou howled in pain and release at the same time, as Agamora's fluids came rushing in. Tugging at Kankurou's flesh from the inside, Agamora continued his adulterated torture, shifting, thrusting forward more. Kankurou gasped at the feel like every thrust was a wave that was measured to strike his secret spot of pleasure which Agamora had finally tracked down at the lower back of the uterus. He pressed slowly and mercilessly into the ultimately sensitive muscle causing the whole organ to contract and expand with dangerous speed and force. Thumping more violently with each thrust, Agamora drove on massacring the young ninja. And then Agamora finished it by locking up the contraction mechanism of Kankurou's middle. Kankurou couldn't stop the muscle from constricting over and over. _The stress was worse than before. He didn't understand. Something was terribly wrong with him. What had this stranger done?_ All these and more thoughts dizzied Kankurou's tired mind as he felt his consciousness slipping away from him. Then his world went dark…

Reaching out after his wakefulness slowly returned to see Temari. She looked horrified.

"Kankurou! What happened! You and Gaara look horrible! Who did this!" She yelled out panicked at seeing her two teammates, and wondering if maybe she was next. Kankurou himself looked calm yet sad at the same time. He reached out a hand and Temari helped him to his feet. He stumbled before holding himself up on the couch. He looked over at Gaara, and then slowly made his way over to his brother's unconscious form. Finally dropping down next to Gaara, he pulled the hair lightly out of Gaara's face.

"Gaara? Are you all right?" Temari was surprised. She had never heard Kankurou so quiet. She had never heard him whisper like this before. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought his voice was rather hoarse. But between the shock of regained consciousness and Gaara's reactive nature, Gaara had panicked upon waking up. Thinking it was Agamora; he lashed out with his sand smashing Kankurou into the wall. Kankurou remained remarkably calm even as Gaara's instinctive pressing of the sand began to stop. The momentary scowl on his face softened as he realized who it was.

"Damn it Kankurou, don't do that!" Gaara said exasperatedly. Although Kankurou's eyes widened as if he was going to respond, he eventually let his shoulders down, got up, and walked out of the room. _I should just be grateful he doesn't know._ Kankurou thought morosely. After getting out of their line of sight however, he stopped trying to walk right and stumbled outside, trying his best to shut the door quietly. It wasn't long before Kankurou collapsed just short of the hill that led down to central Suna. They lived on the outskirts of the desert town. There he curled up on the ground, facing away from the house, crying silently it was just barely noticeable that his body shaking. Temari looked through the window and saw his silhouette out in the dark night. She looked back at Gaara.

"Gaara? _Are_ you all right?" She reenacted Kankurou's question. "Because I think you struck a nerve there." She said this as she gestured toward the window. "He's outside and he doesn't look too good." Gaara began to remember something. _Agamora stopping- Kankurou's voice- and then…_He strained to remember what had happened next. He had just been starting to lose consciousness. _A slamming sound. A few words and shouts._ Eventually, Gaara left the rest to imagination. _Had Kankurou been attacked as well?_ Gaara decided to have a word with Kankurou. He got up slowly and deliberately forming each step relying on his chakra to help him stay on his feet. He walked outside slowly approaching Kankurou and as he neared his brother, realized his shaking form. Kicking him lightly, Gaara asked "What's wrong with _you_?" To Gaara's confusion and frustration, Kankurou didn't answer. "Kankurou! I know you're awake. Why aren't you talking?" As he said the last words he turned Kankurou over. Kankurou immediately shielded his face from Gaara's eyes. "I thought we had agreed that none of us would ever cry, Kankurou." Gaara said dispassionately. Kankurou attempted to ignore Gaara, starting to turn over again, when to his surprise Gaara grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto his back again. Kankurou then decided to avert his eyes. Right now he just couldn't look Gaara in the face. Why, he didn't know. But something told him not to. "You haven't answered my question- what is wrong with _you_?"

"I don't know" Kankurou lied determinedly, still not looking at Gaara. Now Gaara was getting angry.

"Stop lying Dammit!" He suddenly yelled catching Kankurou by surprise. He pulled an arm back, about to strike Kankurou, when Kankurou rolled out of his reach, almost rolling right over the edge of the hill.

"Aaah!" he caught himself just before going over the edge. It began to rain and the slope was very slippery, if he went over the edge, it was a long and muddy way up. But right now, he had Gaara to worry about. Gaara dragged Kankurou inside, as Kankurou didn't have the energy to fight it. Gaara threw him into Temari's arms.

"Tell me what's wrong with him- because _he_ won't" Temari lowered Kankurou onto the floor. Temari was becoming very worried. She knew Kankurou's secret but she, along with Kankurou had the mutual feeling that Gaara shouldn't know. _What if-_ After seeing blood under the suit, particularly in the middle, she tried frantically to lie about the injuries.

"Um, well, I don't really see anything-"

"Pathetic. You two are terrible liars. Now tell me what's wrong Temari, I'm not in the mood for games."

"I can't tell… I promised Kankurou if something like this happened I wouldn't tell you."

"What's more important- _one_ of his secret's or your _only _life?" Gaara questioned menacingly. "If you go, I'll eventually get it out of him anyway. Don't make me kill you, Temari." After weighing the risks, Temari eventually told Gaara about Kankurou. For one of the few times in his life, Gaara looked surprised, and confused. He looked down at Kankurou inquisitively.

"There. Satisfied now? You know the one thing Kankurou _didn't_ want you to know. Just be nice about it, okay. He doesn't have to know I told you." She finished as she stroked Kankurou's face gently

"Still, I wonder… why didn't he tell me?"

"The same reason you haven't told anyone about Shukaku. There are some secrets that are better left secret, you know what I mean Gaara?"

"I suppose." Gaara finished stubbornly. Temari had a point. If he had been in Kankurou's position, he probably would have done the same. But Shukaku had a different opinion. There was a nagging voice at the back of Gaara's head. It was demanding punishment for Kankurou keeping a secret from _them_. Throughout the night, Shukaku's arguments were became more and more convincing. Finally Gaara gave in. Gaara slowly approached Kankurou as he was sleeping deeply on the floor below the couch that Gaara was lying on. Taking out a kunai, he covered Kankurou's mouth and dragged him outside. Because of Shukaku, Gaara's wounds had healed more quickly, but Kankurou's injuries still left him weak. After taking him outside out of Temari's range of hearing, he held Kankurou against the wall. Kankurou's eyes were barely open. Whether or not he understood what was happening, Gaara couldn't tell. But when he raised the Kunai, the gleam of the knife finally caught Kankurou's attention as his head lifted up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Gaa- hn-hn" Kankurou seemed to be coughing and losing his voice. Gaara looked down. Temari had never gotten to dressing his wounds. Shukaku's curiosity got the better of him, as he pulled the torn cloth to the side. A hand reached in to feel rended flesh and thick oozing blood, almost solid. Gaara suddenly noticed that Kankurou was shaking. Not with weakness but apparently, with fear. "Plea- pl- please don-" again choking on his words. He reached in further wondering what the reaction would be. Kankurou's arms came up weakly against Gaara's shoulders as he faintly tried to push Gaara away. Feeling Kankurou's hands, Gaara realized for the first time, how slender and fragile Kankurou's arms were. He began to hear a cracking sound as Kankurou's arms had started to twist with the pressure, and he finally dropped his arms. He hadn't even come close to budging Gaara. Gaara was shocked at how unbelievably weak Kankurou was right now. He couldn't put up a decent fight to save his own life. His head nodded as he started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Oh no you don't!" Gaara reinforced the despotic entrance into Kankurou's body, causing him to gasp eyes so wide, it almost frightened Gaara. Then Gaara noticed that Kankurou's eyes had a different look to them. They weren't the sharp parallelogram shapes from before, they were more rounded and soft, his eyes were still dilated from the solution. Before Gaara could react, Kankurou collapsed into Gaara, who shouted out in something between surprise and denial. Gaara would not be the one to be on his back. He threw the two of them around and he landed on top of Kankurou, who stayed stunningly natural. He didn't seem bothered at all at the position they were in. He reached up and pulled Gaara into an embrace. Gaara was dumbfounded and angry with Kankurou. _What made him think he could do this! Whatever Kankurou is doing, he's going to regret it._ Gaara released his sand imprisoning Kankurou in the mass. "I don't want your excuses I just want to hear any last words you have in mind." He growled. Kankurou looked blankly up at Gaara, unfazed by the impending doom wrapped around him. After trying to move for several minutes, he slumped back.

"Why are you doing this, Gaara?" He spoke in hardly a whisper.

"What?" Gaara didn't understand._ These were his last words?_

"Please let me go…" Again Kankurou's voice was so soft, Gaara could barely hear it over the rain. As the thunder drowned out the last of Kankurou's words the sand parted at his non-vital areas, as Gaara brandished the kunai again.

"First I'll start with that abomination of yours." He drove his kunai directly into Kankurou's vagina. Kankurou gasped at the pain. His body arched upwards and he howled in agony as Gaara twisted the knife inside the tunnel. "Then these…" Gaara commenced to cut tendons just between each leg and his private, disabling his legs painfully. Then he sliced the arms and legs and then the stomach. At this point Shukaku had full control, Gaara had no knowledge of what he was doing. Kankurou had stopped screaming. He no longer had the energy, to resist in any way. He lay there lifelessly as Gaara prepared to finally kill him. "Any last words?" He asked sadistically. The sand had fallen off Kankurou exposing the chest for the deathblow. Kankurou stood up and Gaara followed him. "So you want to die on your feet. Well at least you have honor to _some_ degree." Kankurou suddenly embraced him.

"I love you, Brother." Kankurou held him softly his head resting on top of Gaara's. Now Gaara's hand hesitated as he lifted the kunai. With a burst of anger at his own weakness he struck.

"Damn you!" He shouted angrily planting the knife deep in his back. Kankurou didn't scream or move, or look surprised in any way. His eyes narrowed tiredly and sadly.

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered his voice cracking as tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry." His shoulders shook as he held Gaara tighter.

"Dammit, let go of me" Gaara shoved Kankurou away and he tumbled down the hill finally landing with a thud at the bottom.

"I'm sorry…" Gaara heard Kankurou whisper at the bottom of the hill.

"What is wrong with you? Are you going to keep acting like this until you're dead?" Gaara yelled angrily at Kankurou, who just kept crying, and apologizing.

"Why you, Gaara?" Gaara looked amazed. Did Kankurou feel sorry for him? "Why did Shukaku do this to _you_? It's not like I wouldn't help you if I could. I just want you to be happy. Does this make you happy Gaara?"

"I- I, I suppose so…" Gaara stuttered. Kankurou smiled weakly.

"Good. In that case… take this." He handed Gaara a kunai that was different from the typical one that Gaara had been using. "Remember Dad's old Kunai? Heh- this was his favorite…" His voice trailed off. "Here- use it. Anywhere you like. So long as it kills me. Remember, I love you Gaara. I'll do anything for you." He handed the Kunai to Gaara, who stared at it in astonishment. _Why was Kankurou doing this? He did realize that he was just personalizing his own death?_ Again he hugged Gaara, kissing him gently on the forehead, just right of the love-sign. "My love is unconditional Gaara. I'll always protect you. Nothing you could possibly do could stop me from loving you." Was the last thing he whispered before Gaara slowly put the knife into his heart, eyes tearing as he did so. They cried together the last few moments as Kankurou stood there holding Gaara. And for the first time, Gaara hugged him back. For several minutes they remained there, and as the sun rose in the east, Gaara looked up to see that Kankurou's eyes were open and blank, but a soft smile still remained on his face. Kankurou had died a standing death, still holding Gaara in his arms that had never grown cold.

Moral: Love lives on beyond the grave, and "neither the angels in Heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea" can ever break the bonds of an unconditional love.


	2. Footnote

Hello. This is DP signing in to add a footnote of sorts. This story is old as dirt, so I felt it necessary to add my two cents 6 years later. I used to be an adamant fan of Naruto, and I still do enjoy it for the most part, but the crazed fan fiction writer in me is gone. What remains is a relatively reserved and seldom-spoken writer, more often of original works these days. I'm not absolutely dead though, and might even post another series of work here, though it will not be of the Naruto fandom.

That being said, I also used to be a fan of gore and sensitive sexual themes, though to my defense, I was a dweeb-ish teen of a writer, and gave little thought to the impact of my story. It's actually kind of embarrassing to look back on. I like to think I've evolved as an author since then, though I certainly still have wrinkles to iron out. Perhaps the little imperfections will make my work a little more approachable though, as nothing bothers me more in narratives than a sterile, grammatically forced rate of storytelling. I don't write especially long chapters, so they might be more palatable to lighter readers, but engaging is what I'm going for, and for the sake of lightening the atmosphere of this note, there is a vaguely intriguing analogy that was imparted to me by an English teacher:

"An essay [or in this case, a story] should be like a skirt: Long enough to cover the material, but short enough to keep my attention."

Hope no one with delicate constitutions takes that personally, but I for one found it invaluably amusing and persuasive at the same time, and since I heard that advice, I've made a point to follow it, or at least bear it in mind when writing, as excessively long descriptions of worn out topics is a historically prevalent issue of mine.

Hope this hasn't been too extensive, and simultaneously offers all that's on my mind lately regarding fan fiction and future plans. Take care everyone.


End file.
